Dark Angel
by gengie
Summary: Twoshoot. Chap 2 up [END]. BL. KaiSoo. Kyungsoo selalu mendapat mimpi buruk akan kematiannya setiap ia menutup matanya. Dengan lelaki bertongkat bulan sabit yang siap untuk memenggal lehernya. Tapi siapa sangka jika sang kematiannya menyapanya dengan takdir yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

_Ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Mengatur napas yang mulai tersengal menghimpit paru-parunya. Peluh menjalar membasahi permukaan kulit tubuh dan wajahnya. Mata bulatnya menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa saat sosok hitam itu melesat cepat kearahnya._

_Ia terseok saat kakinya nyaris tersandung tanah yang basah. Air mata ketakutan mengalir tak kalah deras dengan keringat yang muncul dari pori-pori kulitnya. Lelah menguasainya dengan segala otot yang mengejang protes ingin diistirahatkan. Ia terbatuk saat jatuh di tanah, mengais oksigen yang mulai menipis untuk memenuhi rongga parunya._

_Wajahnya pucat pasi saat sosok itu semakin dekat menghampirinya. Tongkat dengan ujung berbulan sabit itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Saat melihat seringai menakutkan dari sosok itu hawa disekitarnya tiba-tiba mendingin. Membekukan tulang-tulangnya dan udara yang terasa sedingin es yang membuat tubuhnya menggigil._

_Ia ingin berteriak sekerasnya saat melihat ujung runcing tajam itu berkilat karena sinar rembulan. Membayangkan betapa sakitnya jika benda tersebut menggores lehernya hingga putus. Ia bergidik dengan kerongkongan yang terasa kering. Teriakan diujung lidahnya tertelan dengan segala kepanikan yang menguasai dirinya._

_Jubah hitam yang sosok itu kenakan berkibar akibat angin yang berhembus terlalu kencang. Ia dapat merasakannya, itu aroma kamboja dan melati yang menusuk indra penciumannya. Wangi kematian yang begitu terasa dekat menghampirinya._

"_Do Kyungsoo, inilah kematianmu." Sosok itu berbicara dengan suara berat dan dingin. Kyungsoo terdiam dengan wajah yang semakin memucat tanpa aliran darah. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tongkat kematian itu terayun tepat kelehernya._

.

.

"TIDAKKKK!"

**Dark Angel**

**KaiSoo from EXO Fanfiction**

Ia terlonjak bangun, terduduk dengan napas yang tersengal. Memutar pandangannya mengitari tempat ia berada sekarang. Menarik napas lega saat matanya tertumbuk mengenali keadaan sekitarnya. Syukurlah, ia masih berada di kamarnya.

Ia menyeka keringat dingin yang entah sejak kapan membasahi wajahnya. Rambutnya lepek karena betapa derasnya peluh yang menyirami sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi piyama tidurnya yang sepenuhnya lengket dengan kulit tubuhnya.

Gerah, ia meneguk segelas air putih yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya hingga habis tak bersisa. Wajahnya masih pucat mengingat mimpi yang begitu mengerikan. Sudah seminggu mimpi itu menghantuinya. Bagai sebuah tanda buruk yang akan menimpanya. Ia memijat tengkuk lehernya, terkejut mendapati aliran darah di telapak tangannya. Seketika dunianya terasa runtuh akan ketakutan yang merasuk menguliti organ tubuhnya.

Ia menangis tanpa suara dan sorot mata kosong. Tak ada matahari pagi itu. Gelap memenuhi kota Seoul dan juga relung hatinya. Setelah sepuluh menit terdiam, ia bangkit dengan lesu menuju kamar mandi. Masih ada sekolah yang harus ia hadiri. Setidaknya mungkin dengan bertemu teman-temannya ia dapat sedikit merilekskan pikirannya.

oOo

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Ia menggeleng lemah saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Saat sampai di kelas pagi tadi, lelaki yang memiliki mata bulat itu langsung duduk dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Bahkan saat ia duduk tegakpun matanya menyorot kosong sesuatu yang abstrak.

Jelas Baekhyun sebagai sahabat serta teman sebangkunya merasa khawatir luar biasa. Tak biasanya lelaki dengan tubuh mungil itu terlihat begitu frustasi dengan wajah pucat. Mata bulatnya bahkan tak menampilkan cahaya kehidupan layaknya manusia. Belum lagi perban yang ada dileher lelaki itu menambah raut khawatir pada paras tampan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun memegang pundak yang merosot lesu itu, berusaha mengambil perhatian lelaki bermarga Do tersebut. Tak terlalu berhasil, walaupun Kyungsoo telah menatapnya kini, tapi perhatian lelaki itu tak sepenuhnya berada bersamanya.

"Kau punya masalah?" Baekhyun menunggu hingga Kyungsoo menjawabnya. Lima menit hingga mata Kyungsoo kembali fokus menatapnya. Ia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Suaranya bergetar saat merangkai kata itu. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya ragu dengan jawabannya, bahkan ia sendiri merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban tersebut.

Ia kembali melamun, atensinya sepenuhnya direnggut oleh kecamuk pikirannya sendiri. Merasa Kyungsoo tidak berniat menceritakan masalahnya, Baekhyun hanya diam tak melontar pertanyaan yang membuat pria itu tak nyaman.

"Kalau kau sakit pergilah ke ruang kesehatan."

.

.

Sekolah sudah sepi saat itu. Tak ada kegiatan apapun yang membuat tempat itu ramai. Hari masih gelap dengan awan hitam yang bergelung dilangit. Rintik air mata langit mulai berjatuhan, tak deras tapi dengan intensitas yang banyak, cukup membuat orang-orang malas keluar dari tempat teduhnya.

Hanya ia yang tersisa di kelas, saat bel pulang tadi ia sempat melihat mata Baekhyun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menolak ajakan sahabatnya itu saat ia mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama. Kyungsoo hanya tak ingin pulang dan berada di kamarnya. Tempat itu seperti gerbang kematian baginya sejak mimpi-mimpi yang sama itu mengikuti malamnya.

Cukup lama ia terdiam hingga akhirnya keluar dari kelas. Menunggu di pintu depan sekolah sambil memandang hujan yang semakin deras memandikan bumi. Tangannya mengadah menerima buliran air hujan, merasakan aliran air itu bergerak masuk kedalam lengan bajunya hingga basah.

Matanya membulat penuh saat melihat seorang lelaki yang tergeletak jatuh di luar gerbang sekolah. Menimbang berbagai kemungkinan akhirnya ia luluh dengan sifat baiknya. Cukup satu jam untuk melihat pria itu tak urung juga bangkit dari jatuhnya.

Ia berlari sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Berharap agar hujan tak membasahi kepalanya walau nyatanya itu sia-sia belaka. Hanya saja daya tahan tubuhnya memang kurang baik. Biasanya jika ia hujan-hujanan seperti ini dalam seminggu ia mungkin akan terserang demam yang cukup parah atau buruknya besok mungkin kepalanya sudah berputar pusing.

Saat berada tepat disamping lelaki itu ia terkejut saat melihat aliran darah yang mengalir dari perut lelaki tersebut. Merasa bersalah karena tak menolong lelaki itu sedari tadi membuat Kyungsoo merutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan susah payah ia mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu yang ternyata tak sepenuhnya pingsan. Berat tubuh dan tinggi lelaki tersebut membuat Kyungsoo kesusahan memapahnya berjalan. Dan sialnya lagi, kenapa jarak apartmentnya cukup untuk membuatnya lelah kehabisan tenaga nantinya.

oOo

"Kau sudah sadar?" ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya terang disekitarnya. Rasa sakit dan ngilu itu menyerang perutnya saat putaran memori menghantamnya untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalu. Ia menggeram hingga membuat lelaki didekatnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kenapa?" itulah saat pertama kali ia melihat sang penolong. Mata tajam itu terbelalak saat mengetahui sosok yang tengah mendekat kearahnya. Kepalanya pening mendadak hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata erat, berusaha untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Seingatnya, ia tadi sudah jatuh tak dapat mengendalikan otot-otot tubuhnya, belum lagi basah hujan yang membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin mati rasa. Lalu, kenapa ia ada ditempat ini? Baru ia menyadari jika ia tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya dan perban yang mulai berwarna merah yang meliliti perutnya yang sakit. Tangan _tan _itu terangkat menutup mata seakan gerakan itu dapat mensugestinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Astaga, lukanya terbuka lagi." Lelaki itu berujar dengan panik. Dari ekor matanya dapat ia lihat bagaimana lelaki tersebut tengah berusaha membuka perbannya dengan hati-hati. Perlahan merasakan tangan lembut itu mengelus lukanya dengan kapas membuatnya terbuai untuk tertidur. Untuk saat ini biarkan ia melupakan tugasnya yang semakin terasa berat untuk ia lakukan.

.

.

Saat kedua kalinya ia membuka mata, rasa sakit ditubuhnya perlahan membaik. Dengan usahanya ia menyandarkan tubuh penuh lukanya disandaran ranjang. Meringis saat gerakannya itu sedikit menyakiti perutnya yang sepenuhnya belum sembuh benar.

Ia mengamati ruangan itu. Cat dinding berwarna biru yang pasti terasa sejuk saat disiang hari. Tak banyak perabotan di kamar itu, hanya ranjang, lemari pakaian dan meja yang berada tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Matanya perlahan menjadi sendu saat melihat potret diri seseorang dalam bingkai yang ada di atas nakas. Tangannya bergerak mengambil benda dengan ukiran kayu yang ia akui buatan tangan yang bagus.

Diamatinya lelaki yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu, mata bulat lelaki itu nyaris tertutup karena _eyesmile_ yang menghiasi permukaan wajahnya, terlihat begitu gembira saat tertangkap lensa kamera. Belum lagi deretan gigi putih dan rapi itu menyempurnakan senyum dibibirnya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat menyentuh permukaan kaca pada bingkai itu. Mengelus lembut pipi sang lelaki seakan dapat merasakan permukaan kulit lelaki tersebut. Padahal nyatanya yang ia rasakan hanyalah dinginnya permukaan kaca bening yang sedikit berdebu.

Ia meletakkan kembali bingkai tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya. _Onyx_ itu menatap penuh harap rembulan yang berada tinggi di atas kelamnya langit.

"Sanggupkah aku…?" gumamnya saat itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" kepalanya dengan cepat teralih melihat lelaki itu, sang lelaki pada potret ukiran kayu tadi. Lelaki tersebut mengenakan apron yang menutupi _t-shirt_ merahnya. Tangannya tak dapat menggapai daun pintu untuk menutup pintu coklatnya. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan nampan yang ia bawa. Terus mengamati pergerakan lelaki itu yang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Ia mengangguk tak ingin membuat lelaki tersebut kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Baguslah, aku membuatkan sup sayuran untukmu." Lelaki itu meletakkan nampan di atas meja. Membuka penutup mangkuk yang dalam sekejap mengepulkan uap panas keudara. Wangi masakannya harum memenuhi kamar dan melesak dalam indera penciumannya. Ia menerima sodoran mangkuk itu dari tangan lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

Memakan dengan perlahan sup yang melumer dilidahnya dan terasa menghangatkan perutnya. Ia tau jika lelaki itu tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. "Aaa… itu… apakah makanannya enak?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Selalu lezat seperti biasanya."

"Eh?" ia mengabaikan raut wajah bingung disampingnya dan terus melahap makanannya hingga habis tak bersisa. Ia menyodorkan mangkuk kosong itu pada lelaki tersebut.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

"Kurasa kau harus istirahat, eum…"

"Jongin, namaku Jongin." Lelaki itu mangangguk dan membantu merebahkan tubuhnya untuk dapat tidur. Menyelimutinya sebelum pergi, tapi ia menahan tangan lelaki itu.

"Tidurlah disini Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo–nama lelaki itu-terkejut karena ia bahkan belum menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana lelaki ini bisa tahu? Mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin bertanya saat Jongin menyelanya.

"Bukannya hanya ada satu kamar? Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kau tidur disofa ruang tamu."

"Bagaimana…" Kyungsoo tak dapat menemukan suaranya saat badannya tertarik kearah Jongin. Terebah pada kasur birunya yang sempit karena berjejalan dengan tubuh lelaki itu. Ia ingin bertanya banyak hal tapi urung saat melihat wajah lelah Jongin yang kini memeluknya menyamping. Mereka baru kenal tapi rasanya ia sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang lelaki itu.

Akhirnya ia memilih menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Ia terdiam saat mengetahui posisi mereka yang pasti membuat perut sobek jongin merasa tak nyaman ataupun sakit. Ia sudah berniat menggeser tubuhnya saat tangan Jongin semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih kecil.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia menunggu Jongin hingga terlelap saat beranjak pergi menuju sofa. Entahlah, tapi setiap melihat wajah lelaki ini ia merasa harus merawatnya hingga sembuh total.

"Tolong tetap seperti ini… lebih nyaman."

"Tapi perutmu…" Kyungsoo berusaha membuat alasan rasional agar lelaki itu mau melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi sia-sia karena alih-alih memikirkan rasa sakit akibat luka yang mulai terbuka lagi, Jongin lebih memilih melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher lelaki dalam dekapannya. Aroma lelaki itu masih sama dalam ingatannya saat ini.

Napas hangat itu mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo merasa semua ini terasa terlalu berlebihan. Lelaki ini baru ia temui kemarin sore, bahkan mereka baru berkenalan tadi, tapi kenapa mereka terasa begitu dekat? Perlahan matanya tertutup sambil merapalkan tekad agar ia segera pergi saat lelaki yang tengah memeluknya terlelap. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya omong kosong belaka karena nyatanya ia terlebih dahulu terlelap menikmati rengkuhan hangat yang menggelitik alam bawah sadarnya.

Suara dengkuran halus itu menyadarkan Jongin jika lelaki dalam dekapannya sudah tertidur lelap. Perlahan ia menjauhkan wajahnya menikmati suguhan wajah polos lelaki itu. Air matanya perlahan turun saat dilihatnya lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Kyungsoo.

Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencuri sebuah ciuman pada kelopak mata itu. Menjauhinya lagi sebelum mendekat untuk menyesap manis bibir itu dan air matanya semakin deras membasahi pipinya serta permukaan wajah Kyungsoo. Diamatinya sekali lagi permukaan wajah itu setelah ia melepas bibir sang lelaki. Tangannya bergetar saat mengusap lembut helai poni didahi Kyungsoo sebelum mencium kening itu. Bibirnya bergetar merasakan gejolak jiwanya yang memberontak.

"Sanggupkah aku sayang?" gumamnya setelah meraih kepala Kyungsoo untuk semakin erat ia peluk, seakan tak rela menyerahkan tubuh yang terasa begitu ringkih dalam pelukannya.

Dan itu malam pertama dalam seminggu yang selama ini terasa begitu mengerikan bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Malam pertama ia dapat tertidur begitu lelap tanpa mimpi mengerikan itu.

_Tapi yang Kyungsoo tak tahu, bahwa kini sang mimpi tengah memeluknya sambil menangis._

.

.

.

TBC

A/N:

Ini repost loh readerdeul. Dulu ini merupakan fic pertama saya tapi sempat saya hapus karena alasan tertentu dan tidak tahu ingin membuat ending apa untuk ff ini. tapi sekarang saya sudah menyelesaikan ending untuk cerita nggak jelas ini. mungkin 2 atau 3 hari lagi bakal saya publish chap endingnya karena ini cuma twoshoot. Semoga dapat menghibur pembaca sekalian. Saya sungguh mengharapkan kritik dan koreksi kata seperti EYD, typo, penulisan yang benar atau apapun yang dapat membangun saya untuk menulis lebih baik lagi.

Salam,

Gengie


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo terbangun pagi itu seorang diri. Ia menyingkap selimut putih yang memeluk tubuhnya, mengucek matanya yang terasa gatal serta meregangkan otot lengan dan pinggangnya yang kaku. Untuk sepersekian detik ia duduk termangu tanpa memikirkan apapun sebelum tersadar ia tidur dengan apronnya yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

Matanya membulat saat mengingat lelaki yang tadi malam bersamanya sebelum tersedak dengan pemikirannya barusan, kenapa seperti terdengar mereka menghabiskan malam bersama? Ia tersedak kembali karena nyatanya ia memang menghabiskan malam dengan lelaki itu, dalam pelukannya malah. Pipinya memanas mengingat itu sebelum menggeleng dengan imut, berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai meracau.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Entah kekuatan darimana ia dapat menggerakkan kepalanya sekuat itu untuk mencari sang penyuara. Lehernya sakit karena akibat gerakannya tersebut hingga ia tak tahan untuk memijat tengkuknya sambil meringis.

Lelaki itu berjalan kearahnya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas siapa lelaki tersebut, lelaki yang sama dengan lelaki yang ia tolong kemarin. Wajahnya turun tanpa sadar memeriksa perut lelaki itu yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Perban itu masih melekat kuat diperutnya.

Ia mendongak memperhatikan mata kelam yang tengah menatapnya, walau nyatanya ia tahu mata itu tengah menerawang kesesuatu hal yang lain. Pria itu-Jongin-tengah sibuk melamun dalam pikirannya.

"Hey, kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo bertanya ragu untuk menghilangkan keheningan yang terasa tak nyaman. Namun pertanyaannya itu hanya menghasilkan tatapan intens dari lelaki dihadapannya.

Kedua manik kelam itu saling bertumbukkan.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap bingung. Ia sedikit risih ditatap seperti itu seakan pria itu bisa menembus pikirannya.

"Ehem." Dia hanya menegur halus lelaki itu. Jongin menggeleng setelah mengingat apa yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo tanyakan padanya. Tapi kenapa kini malah terpesona dengan mata indah itu?

"Belum, aku belum makan. Tapi sebelumnya Kyungsoo, apa kamu tidak pergi ke sekolah?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lelaki itu menyadarkan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu.

Matanya melebar.

07.10 am

Sial ia terlambat.

Tanpa menghiraukan Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya, ia bergegas dengan kekuatan penuh yang ia punya pagi ini. Menyikat gigi, membasuh muka, dan memakai seragam dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit.

Ia terengah tak perduli dengan rambutnya yang belum rapi. Menghiraukan sarapan paginya, ia berlari menuju pintu lupa jika ada seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi ia abaikan kehadirannya.

"Dia lucu sekali." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tangannya melambai kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di ujung jalan.

.

.

"Tumben terlambat Soo?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari laki-laki disebelahnya menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya memerah akibat lamanya ia memegang pena dengan kuat. Bibirnya mengerucut tanpa ia sadari saat berhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Ada kejadian tak terduga pagi ini Baek." Ucapnya dengan suara parau. Sepertinya pengaruh hujan-hujanan kemarin mulai berdampak pada kesehatannya.

"Yeah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padamu pagi ini." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang meringis kasihan. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sebelum kembali melanjutkan hukuman menulis 200 kalimat 'Saya Do Kyungsoo tidak akan terlambat lagi'.

Ia menarik napas panjang saat lelah mulai menguasainya. Menguap pelan sebelum Baekhyun merebut pena yang ada ditangannya.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau belum sarapan kan?"

Ia mengangguk saat merasakan perutnya yang keroncongan sejak tadi. Belum lagi asam lambung yang ia derita membuat lambungnya perih. Ia meringis pelan dengan bibir yang mulai memucat.

"Hei, kurasa kau sakit…" tangan Baekhyun sudah terulur berusaha menggapai dahinya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Tapi ia menghindar dengan halus. Tersenyum lebar mengkamuflasekan keadaannya yang mulai tak nyaman. Ia rasa suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat karena ia bisa merasakan peluhnya yang mulai menyucur deras.

"Keadaan seperti ini terlihat tak baik-baik saja Soo. Tubuhmu lebih jujur dibanding mulutmu bodoh."

Kyungsoo menangguk tak ingin berdebat dengan lelaki itu. Ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan beberapa kata penenang pada Baekhyun yang memang mudah khawatir.

"Setelah pelajaran kedua selesai aku akan izin pulang kok."

"Apa kamu bisa bertahan?"

Ia mengangguk berusaha menenangkan sebelum kembali menulis hukumannya dengan kepala yang mulai berkunang.

.

.

Dan benar saja, kepalanya yang berkunang selama pelajaran tak membuatnya sedikitpun fokus dengan penjelasan sang _saem_ di depan kelas. Saat itu Baekhyun membantunya dengan pergi untuk membuatkan surat izin agar ia bisa pulang. Kyungsoo bahkan tak bisa membantah lagi saat sahabatnya itu mengomelinya sepanjang pagi dan sejujurnya itu tak membantu keadaan Kyungsoo sama sekali. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya dalam tas dan menghiraukan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut hebat.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kuantar pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Baekhyun disampingnya masih belum berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman lengannya untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Aku masih kuat jalan Baek, lagipula sebentar lagi ujian matematika kan?" Ia berusaha menyakinkan sahabatnya itu untuk membiarkannya pergi sendiri. Lagipula ia masih yakin dapat sampai ke _apartment_nya dengan selamat. Ia masih seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun melepas genggamannya enggan masih tak percaya pada sahabatnya yang sering menyembunyikan keadaannya yang kurang baik.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan ketika aku sampai nanti. Dah Baek." Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun sebelum melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Soo."

.

.

Kyungsoo bahkan sudah tak yakin jika ia berjalan dengan lurus saat ini. Nyatanya kepalanya semakin berat ia bawa setelah berjalan menjauhi sekolah. Ia bahkan tak dapat mengira jika berjalan dapat begitu memeras energinya, lihat saja betapa basahnya bajunya dan peluh yang mengkilap pada permukaan wajahnya karena terik matahari yang bersinar. Tubuhnya yang sudah sejak awal panas karena demam semakin panas saja terasa. Beruntung ia sudah dapat melihat gedung _apartment_nya didepan sana.

Dengan langkah terseret ia berusaha untuk membawa tubuh lelahnya memasuki gedung _apartment_ kecil itu. Ia tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan bibi pemilik gedung. Saat sudah didepan pintunya ia sedikit kesusahan saat mencari kunci _apartment_nya yang ada didalam tas. Kondisinya yang buruk hanya memperlambat pekerjaannya.

Cklek.

Ia mendongak merasa beruntung saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, tapi senyumnya kian memudar saat melihat sosok lelaki yang ada dibalik pintu. Bagaimana mungkin seharian ini ia lupa pada lelaki asing yang ada didepannya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat itu menyadarkannya, dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menutup kembali tasnya dan berjalan masuk melewati lelaki itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhasil membuat jarak dari Jongin, lelaki itu memegang pergelangan tangannya yang berkeringat. Memberinya gestur halus padanya untuk menghadap pria itu. Ia melakukannya untuk menatap wajah Jongin yang entah mengapa terlihat khawatir.

"Kau demam." Itu jelas bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan yang ditujukan padanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk walau ia seakan sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakinya saat ini. Pandangannya mulai _blur_ saat menatap lelaki didepannya. Yang terakhir ia ingat hanyalah tangan Jongin yang memegang pinggangnya sebelum ia jatuh kedalam alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

Jongin sudah dapat merasakan akan terjadi hal yang tak beres pada lelaki mungil itu. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya, sebuah lingkaran hitam hilang terhapus dari permukaan kulitnya. Wajahnya khawatir saat tangan kirinya bergerak untuk meraba satu lingkaran hitam yang tersisa.

Waktunya semakin sempit dan hatinya semakin ragu. Ia mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit dengan wajah sendu. Ia tak ingin lepas kendali seperti malam itu. Yang ia takutkan adalah melukai pria yang sudah merebut hatinya.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencegah sisi lain dirinya. Menghindar dari kenyataan bahwa tanpa ia kehendaki sekalipun ia tetap harus mengambil kehidupan lelaki itu.

Ia tertunduk. Tangannya bergetar saat memegang potret lelaki itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jati dirinya. Dirinya yang memiliki hati.

Dirinya yang dapat mendamba cinta.

.

.

Jongin tak dapat menghentikan kegelisahan yang ada dalam dirinya. Saat ia melihat jika lingkaran hitam dipergelangan tangannya semakin menghilang bagai gerhana, ia tertegun khawatir akan keadaan pria itu.

Ia tak dapat lagi menunggu saat merasakan pria itu tengah ada disekitarnya. Membuka pintu dan hanya menemukan wajah bingung lelaki itu. Tapi ia dapat jelas melihat jika jiwa Kyungsoo mulai hilang dari raganya dan itu membuatnya semakin takut akan sakitnya kehilangan.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" sungguh ia hanya begitu merindukan suara lelaki itu. Saat Kyungsoo melewatinya, saat itulah ia yakin akan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau demam." Tapi yang ada dalam hatinya adalah jika itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari hanya sekedar demam. Dan saat tubuh mungil itu jatuh tanpa tenaga ia dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Kumohon bertahanlah." Suara Jongin sudah bergetar menahan hasrat ketakutannya. Terlebih saat lingkaran hitam yang ada ditangannya tinggal setitik pena dan jiwa Kyungsoo yang sudah tak dapat ia rasakan.

Panik menderanya saat melihat lelaki dalam dekapannya mengambil napas berat dengan tubuh yang mengejang hebat.

"Kumohon… Kumohon jangan pergi."

Dan saat itulah ia memikirkan satu kesempatan terakhir untuk menyelamatkan lelaki itu. Air matanya mengalir saat mencium bibir lelaki itu hingga beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo sudah kembali bernafas normal.

Tangannya lemas saat melepas ciuman itu hingga Kyungsoo yang ada dalam dekapannya terjatuh dilantai. Jongin tersenyum saat tau jika cara itu telah berhasil menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Tolong jaga jiwaku Kyungsoo."

Dan ia pun menghilang bagai materi yang tak pernah tercipta.

oOo

_Kyungsoo yakin kini ia tengah bermimpi. Lelaki dengan tongkat runcing bulan sabit itu tak jauh ada didepannya. Terduduk disudut dengan wajah yang tak dapat ia lihat._

_Tanpa sadar tangannya bergetar, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hingga membuat kakinya seakan menjadi _jelly_. Ia ketakutan akan sosok itu yang semakin lama mengingatkannya akan luka pada mimpinya dimalam-malam sebelumnya._

_Kyungsoo terduduk hampir menangis dengan wajah yang seputih kapas. Matanya bergerak gelisah melihat keadaan disekitarnya yang suram. Tempat ini sungguh tak _familiar_ dikepalanya. Tapi aura sedih yang ada disekitarnya hanya membuatnya kesusahan untuk memasok udara untuk tubuhnya._

_Udara dingin yang berhembus disekitar tengkuk lehernya membuatnya semakin takut dan gelisah. Tapi lelaki diujung sana terlihat semakin merosotkan tubuhnya._

_Klang._

_Tongkat itu jatuh dari tangan lelaki itu._

_Dan cairan pekat merah bergerak kearahnya berusaha untuk menggapai kakinya._

_Ia terkejut akan hal itu hingga berdiri melompat menghindar. Tapi kenapa lelaki diujung sana terlihat semakin mengkhawatirkan dimatanya. Matanya membulat tatkala wajah itu mendongak kearahnya. Tangannya menggapai udara kosong seakan berusaha menangkap sesuatu._

_Dan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah lupa akan garis wajah lelaki itu. Itu Jongin yang tengah kesakitan dengan memanggil namanya. _

"_Kyung… soo…"_

_Bola matanya membesar dan getaran ketakutan pada tubuhnya menguap entah kemana. Ia tak tau mendapat kekuatan darimana hingga dapat berlari sekencang ini. Berlari menuju lelaki itu dan terkejut akan genangan darah yang ada disekitarnya._

"_Jongin! Bertahanlah!" Kyungsoo tak tau mengapa hatinya terasa hilang saat melihat keadaan Jongin seperti ini, padahal nyatanya ia baru saja mengenal pria itu. Ia panik dengan segala hipotesis buruk yang ia ciptakan dalam pikirannya. Ia berjongkok dan bersimpuh disamping tubuh yang terlihat begitu lemah. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala Jongin untuk bersandar pada lengannya._

"_Apa yang ter… jadi?" suara Kyungsoo bergetar saat melihat luka lebar pada perut Jongin. Pakaian hitam yang tengah lelaki itu kenakan terlihat kacau dengan berbagai sobekan yang bercampur darah._

_Kyungsoo meringis hampir tak sanggup melihat keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini._

"_Syukurlah, Syukurlah kau hidup." Tangan lelaki itu terangkat untuk menggapai wajahnya tapi Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan pergerakannya. Ia lebih terlihat bingung dengan apa yang tengah Jongin ucapkan._

_Alisnya mengkerut tak mengerti._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tak akan sanggup…" Jongin meringis berusaha meredam sakit dengan menutup matanya terlampau rapat._

"_Jongin, kau tak apa?"_

"_Aku tak akan sanggup… untuk mengambil jiwamu Kyung…soo." Tapi Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan perkataan yang bagai racauan dikepalanya. Ia lebih khawatir akan keadaan Jongin yang semakin memburuk. Jika terus dibiarkan lelaki itu akan kehabisan darah dalam waktu dekat._

"_Jangan berbicara dulu, aku akan berusaha menutup lukanya." Tangan Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk menuju perut Jongin saat tangan lelaki itu menggenggamnya dengan lemah._

"_Tidak, aku… hanya punya… sa…tu kesempatan."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" sungguh Kyungsoo ingin sekali menutup mulut Jongin karena perkataannya hanya membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Dalam segala kepanikan yang menyapanya, pandangan Kyungsoo tak sengaja bertumbuk pada tongkat bulan sabit yang berada tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka. Untuk sesaat ia tertegun berusaha merangkai suatu kemungkinan yang berusaha ia sangkal._

"_Jongin… kau?" wajahnya tersirat sedih bercampur tak percaya saat Jongin mengangguk seakan membenarkan analisa yang ada dikepalanya._

"_Aku adalah dewa… kematianmu."_

"_Tapi… kenapa? Kau?" Kyungsoo sudah tak sanggup lagi merangkai kata yang seakan kelu untuk bibirnya ucapkan._

"_Sudah kubilang, aku… tak akan sanggup sayang…"_

"_Kenapa?"_

_Kyungsoo menahan nafas saat merasakan genggaman Jongin pada tangannya semakin mengerat. Tubuh itu semakin tak nyata dalam pandangan Kyungsoo._

"_Karena aku…"_

_._

_._

"_Mencintaimu."_

_Dan Kyungsoo terserang sengatan listrik yang besar saat tubuh dalam rengkuhannya lebur menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu hitam yang terbang mengelilinginya._

_Dan ia merasa hilang tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui. Tertunduk kaget dengan mata bulat yang membola dan keadaan suram serta genangan darah hanya membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan._

_Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia menangis dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat._

.

.

.

The End

**Dark Angel**

**Story by: Gengie**

A/N:

Endingnya terlalu drama menurut saya. Wkwkwk xD


End file.
